Back Troubles
by CidOtaku
Summary: A SanjiGin yaoi story. Sanji meets up with Gin again at an island, and dicovers Gin is injured. Gin is too stubborn to admit it though, and Sanji must get Gin to trust him enough to let him help. Estimated to be 3 chap.
1. Beer and Cigarettes

Back Troubles by CidOtaku

Chapter 1: Beer and Cigarettes

One Piece Pairings: Sanji/Gin Rating: PG—PG-13

A/N: Oy! I'm not dead, just uninspired for the most part. But anyway, here is a story for a friend of mine who's been in a Sanji/Gin craze lately, and wanting some fanfiction. I'm not too familiar with the anime, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes, and would appreciate it greatly if there are any glaring errors for you guys to tell me ASAP! I'm expecting this to be about 3 chapters long. So this chapter might be a little short. Also, there shouldn't be too much more than cuddling going on between the two. I don't own One Piece. And the title of this chapter is partly inspired by a movie that I want to see when it comes out on DVD, "Coffee and Cigarettes". So that's all of the disclaimer stuff. Hope you all like it!

Sanji looked out the window, bringing his cigarette to his lips, and inhaled deeply. Luffy had stopped the ship at a small island, to pick up supplies and ask the locals of a small town about the area's surrounding waters. The island was quaint, but Sanji was bored and restless. Luffy had planned to stay only for a day or two, but had immediately grown attached to the town. And the local restaurants. Sanji had only frowned and gave an indifferent "Whatever." But he was a bit annoyed that Luffy would rather eat the food here when Sanji selflessly cooked delicious meals for the entire crew. While there wasn't many crew members, they all had appetites of several men each. Especially Zoro and Luffy, who would eat anything placed in front of them when hungry.

Sanji sighed and stood, paid for his drink, and was about to leave the bar when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar blue-and-white striped headband. He turned quickly, and saw Gin sitting alone at a table, drinking from a large glass. Sanji raised his eyebrow, and walked over.

"Gin?" Sanji asked, noticing that Gin seemed tense, slouching over his glass and looking around the bar. As soon as Sanji called his name, Gin spun his body around, nearly spilling his drink.

"Sanji-san? Is that you?" Gin asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, sorry I scared you…" Sanji said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, uh, it's alright, Sanji-san. I just wasn't expecting you." Gin quickly apologized, bowing his head. "Would you like to sit down?" He offered, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Sanji shrugged, and sat across from Gin.

"So you survived the poison gas then. I was worried. You looked pretty bad back there." Sanji stated, turning around to blow smoke from his cigarette to the couple behind him, chuckling as they glared at him, and chose another table farther away.

"So… Are you staying in this town, or are you just visiting for a while?" Sanji asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not sure yet. But I don't think I'll be staying here too much longer. There's nothing to do here." Gin said, frowning. "What about you? Isn't Luffy still searching for One Piece? This little town probably has nothing to offer besides supplies."

Grinning, Sanji agreed. "We were supposed to be here for a few days at the most. I'm hoping Luffy will let us leave soon. Zoro and him are just bumming around here. You'd think they were trying to empty every restaurant on the island."

Gin smirked. "I don't see why they pay to eat at these little dumpy places, when they've got an amazing cook working right on their ship." A waitress walking by frowned at the insult to the restaurant and walked away huffily.

"Heh… I guess I must not be that great of a cook then..." Sanji said, embarrassed by the compliment.

"That's not true Sanji-san!" Gin cried out indignantly. "You're a great cook! You helped Don Krieg and me and gave us food! Even when Don Krieg threatened your master, and when he ordered me to kill you, you never held it against me! And you're always working hard for Captain Luffy and his crew! You're one of the best people I know Sanji-san!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow at Gin's slight outburst. It was true he had offered Gin and Don Krieg food, but he had always felt it his obligation to feed anyone who came by the old restaurant he worked in. And he hadn't held a grudge against Gin because he was only following orders. While he did wish Gin hadn't tried to beat him to a pulp before realizing he couldn't kill him, Sanji respected Gin's loyalty to Don Krieg, even though Don was an absolute asshole. Gin must not have met many decent people if he held Sanji in such high esteem to risk his life for the cook not long after meeting him.

There was an awkward silence as the two sat there, Gin drinking and Sanji smoking. Eventually, Gin cleared his throat and stood up to stretch. Sanji watched as Gin extended his arms over his head and winced as his back made a painful popping sound.

"Is your back alright Gin?" Sanji asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's… nothing Sanji-san. I think I've just been sleeping on it bad for a few days." Gin assured, hurriedly sitting down again, calling the waitress over to collect the bill.

"Are you sure? You should have somebody take a look at it."

"It's nothing to get worried about Sanji-san…" Gin muttered.

Sanji frowned. Back troubles could get serious, especially if Gin was going to sail from the island by himself. There were pirates all around the waters, and if Gin was forced to continue fighting in that condition… "If you're not going to let a doctor look at it, at least let me see. I'm no doctor, but I think I could at least—"

"I'm fine." Gin growled, shoving coins into the waitress's hands. He glanced at Sanji. "It was good to see you Sanji-san, but I must leave. Tell your captain Luffy and the others I said hello." He quickly strode out of the bar, leaving Sanji to sit at the table alone.


	2. A Day in the Life of a FlySlayer

Back Problems By CidOtaku

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of a Fly-Slayer

One Piece Pairings: Sanji/Gin Rating: PG—PG-13

A/N: I'm glad people are enjoying this. To get three reviews in a few days is great! So this is the second chapter, and I hope I can make it as good as the first one! Please tell me if anything is wrong! And Vajita4eva, I'll get into some detail about Don Krieg, and what happened to him and his crew after the anime showed them in the next chapter. I've been planning on how to use them so don't worry. I didn't forget them. I'm not sure how accurate my version will be, so I hope no one gets offended or anything. ;; I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters.

Gin woke up, wincing at his sore back. It had been two days since he had seen Sanji, and his back was not getting any better. He remembered Sanji's suggestion the other night, but hesitated against it. He didn't want to bother with some idiot small town doctor. And to let Sanji see him? Vulnerable and weak? It was just a small injury. He had received worse punishments before. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he stepped out of the hotel he had been staying in for a little less than a week.

It was already late afternoon to his surprise; he had been sleeping in longer than he had thought. He was walking near the harbor when he recognized Luffy's pirate ship. He stopped and frowned, remembering Sanji's expression when he heard of Gin's back troubles. He had seemed genuinely worried, something Gin wasn't used to. Maybe he could just ask a local store if they had some sort of cream to help the healing. To prevent infection. Just enough to let his mind stop wandering to Sanji's expressions. That was all. He wasn't weak. He just didn't want to disappoint Sanji. He owed him that much. Smirking at the ridiculous symbol on Luffy's flag, he quickly walked past, and stopped at a small store.

Sanji collapsed on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. If Luffy didn't let them leave the next day, he was going to go insane. Absolutely-freaking-insane. He hadn't seen Gin since the bar the other night, and was worried he had left the island, still injured. He hadn't recognized any of the boats when he had started counting seagulls a few hours earlier. And when he was trying to flick peanuts on people passing the ship after that, he didn't see the blue striped headband or messy black hair. And when he was trying to kill flies with Usopp's slingshot after that, he still hadn't seen Gin. But then again, he had been pretty occupied. Damn flies. Sanji sighed, and decided to walk around the town again. Maybe he'd find Gin, or at least find something to do.

After picking up a cream, Gin headed back home. He was reading the back of the jar, and it was saying he just needed to massage in into his skin. He winced. He wasn't sure he could do that without hurting himself. The cuts on his back were sensitive. And he knew the ointment could do nothing for the bruises. Sighing, he opened to the door to the hotel. Just then, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Gin!"

Gin turned and saw Sanji striding toward him, nearly waving his entire arm to greet him. Gin shoved the jar into his pocket, and waved politely at Sanji.

"Good afternoon Sanji-san." Gin said when Sanji had caught up with him.

"Hi Gin! I'm glad I found you. I was worried that you had left the island by yourself." Sanji said, sighing with relief.

"I can defend myself. Why would you be worried Sanji-san?" Gin questioned. Sanji had seen him fight. And had unfortunately been on the other side of Gin's attacks at one time. What was there to be worried about? His back might hinder him, but if the cream did what it was supposed to, he'd be fine. And he was getting sick of the island. Back pain or not, he could handle a few enemies.

Sanji shifted his feet. "Well, it's just that I know you don't want to go to a doctor, and you didn't want me to see you, so I was worried you might try to get off the island even with that back pain."

"Well, that's what I've been planning on doing." Gin said.

"What?! Did you injure your head too? It's too dangerous! Pirates aren't exactly the most thoughtful people. They're not going to wait one at a time if several gang up on you!"

Gin sighed, as if talking to a young child. "I'm doing something about it Sanji-san. I'll be fine, you don't need to be troubled about it."

"Oh!" Sanji exclaimed. "So you saw a doctor then?"

"No…"

"You'll let me see what's wrong?"

"…No…"

"…Well, then what are you doing?" Sanji asked, aggravated.

"I bought a jar of ointment that's supposed to help." Gin said. "All I have to do is rub it on my back."

"I thought you said it was back pains." Sanji said, suspicious. "A jar of ointment wouldn't heal that. What happened to you?"

Gin's eyes widened. He had forgot about that. Cursing himself, he tried to make up an excuse. "Um… Well, I _do_ have back pains Sanji-san. But I got a few cuts from… training. I accidentally tripped… into a big rock… Yeah." Gin mentally kicked himself. There was no way Sanji would believe that.

And he was right. Frowning, Sanji glared at Gin. "Gin, do you think I'm stupid?"

"N-No, of course not, Sanji-san, I--"

"Then just let me see your back! I'm not going to gross out or anything. Really. I'll even help you but the stupid cream on, but just tell me what happened to you! If you don't… I'll tell Luffy you're here, and he'll make you show his entire crew and me. You know how he is." Sanji didn't want to have to resort to a petty threat, but he was worried about Gin even more than before. Now there was a whole new side of the story he needed to find out if he wanted to help him.

"…Fine. Come on. But I swear Sanji-san, you go blabbing this to everybody, and I'll leave the island whether I'm dying, injured, or cured." Gin growled, stomping into the hotel.


End file.
